In collaboration with Dr. Dennis Rapaport of Bar Ilan University, we have begun the simulation of virus coat protein assembly using highly simplified models which treat each protein as a rigid geometric object. During his visit to Scripps in February, 1998, we formulated a new highly simplified approach to the interactions which recognizes the importance of the angular dependence of the interaction between two interfaces. Now, using local packing rules, dodacehedra form from pentagons using the same scheme. Furthermore, we have "quasi-equivalent" 32-face truncated icosahedra emerging from the simulations; each is made of 12 rigid pentagons and 20 hexagons (i.e., T=3). Studies of the detailed mechanism of assembly of these particles are now underway, and we also plan to replace the highly schematic interactions with those based on those seen in the real system.